gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Definitive Editions: Heritage
Heritage is the eigtheenth episode of Season 2 and the fourtieth overall episode of Glee: The Next Generation. When a heritage lesson in history class causes Kevin to struggle with who he is, he seeks out answers. Ana and Lana put their secret plan into action while Hallie launches on of her own with an unsuspecting Natasha. Meanwhile, Claude has his eyes on Evan, and Lucas is concerned with how distant Evan has grown since transferring. This episode is Kevin-centric. Introduction So, I have been made aware that Kevin is a fan favorite character and so I decided to make him the central character in this episode. I'm sorry it took so long to do, but for a while I was stumped on Kevin storylines. Luckily, when I came up with the idea of a heritage episode, Kevin seemed like a natural fit for the central character. From there, I came up with the hilarious idea of his parent's past. If you guys have any ideas for future Kevin storylines, please share them so I can develop more Kevin storylines. Special thanks to Frank, aka Fallin' for helping me decide on Ana's secret. Information Songs: *'First' by Lindsay Lohan. Sung by Rose Mitchell *'Georgia Peaches' by Lauren Alaina. Sung by Lana Addison *'Lightning' by The Wanted. Sung by James Holland *'Within Me' by Lacuna Coil. Sung by Bella James *'Dreaming Of You' by Selena. Sung by Lucas Aguirre *'Angels' by Within Temptation. Sung by Jaxon Pierce *'Whenever, Wherever' by Shakira. Sung by Kevin Rhodes *'All Time Low' by The Wanted. Sung by Nicole Martin and New Directions. Glee: The Next Generation Season 2, Episode #18: "Heritage" So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Lana’s mother is an overbearing mega bitch who made her break up with Hallie because she didn’t think Lana needed to be involved with a teen mother. New Directions is preparing for Nationals and they had a lot of frustrations to get out. Miles and Evan had a fight because Miles still thinks Evan’s leaving McKinley was selfish and deep down he feels betrayed. Jaxon returned from his surgery and will be playing guitar again in no time. Claude had eyes for Evan, and Evan is struggling to stay faithful to Lucas, but Lucas still has a lot to work out. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ Kevin sighed as he chewed on his pencil, staring blankly at the chalk board in front of him. He looked beside him at James, who was busy writing something far faster than Kevin thought humanly possible. I don’t know the first thing about heritage. Until I was thirteen, I thought kids came from the stork. And of course, back then, I was a nerdy little kid. Coke bottle glasses and braces. Dear God…those sweater vests. Now, four years later, thanks to a change in wardrobe, no longer needing my braces, and some contact lenses, I had shed that image. There I go again, getting off track. Damn, I do that far too often. Focus, Kevin, focus. I don’t even know what my heritage is. I mean, I think I might be Spanish or Mexican. Whenever my mom gets really mad at me and after she drags out my middle name, she launches into a Spanish tirade…and I don’t understand a word of it. Kevin stared off into space as he flashed back to a few weeks ago. "¡Kevin Michael Rhodes, te dije que limpiaras tu habitación hace dos horas! ¡Si te lo tengo que decir una vez más, te pondré en adopción!" Kevin stared at his mother, his eyes open wide. The only thing I understood had something to do with adoption and that was not a pretty thought. Why would my mother adopt another kid? The sound of the school bell snapped Kevin back to reality. He looked down at his pencil, which was completely chewed to a point where it was almost unrecognizable. “I need a new pencil,” Kevin said with a sigh. __________________________________________________________________ Kevin sighed again as he took a seat beside Rose in the cafeteria. Rose looked at him, concerned. “What’s the matter?” Rose asked. “It’s my stupid History class,” Kevin said. “We’re studying heritage. We have to come in at the end of the week and present a report about our heritage and bring in something unique to represent it.” “Well, you’re obviously part Spanish,” Rose said. “I was thinking more Colombian,” Lucas said. “I myself am half Mexican and half Native American, just like my idol, Selena. Trust me, you don’t strike me as Spanish or Mexican.” “I’m Dutch,” Jaxon said. “I have no idea what I am either,” Bella said. “To be honest, I’m so many different things that my mother calls me Heinz 57,” Rose said. “The only we can agree on, is that I come from a family of Gingers. Seriously, it’s like the freaking Weasleys.” “I have no idea where to even begin,” Kevin said. “The library has a lot of great resources,” Nicole said. “Reference books, the internet, all kinds of stuff really.” “I’ve never really been to the library,” Kevin said. “All the books both intimidate and confuse me.” “Then today might be your lucky day,” Nicole said. “Because, after Glee Club practice, you and I are going to the library.” Kevin’s face went pale. “Oh dear God. Library.” __________________________________________________________________ Will looked around the room as he and Sue strolled into the choir room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. It was the first time in a while that Will hadn’t walked into the choir room to be met by a bunch of gloomy faces. “Oh, champagne is totally your color,” Ana said as she finished applying some lipstick to Nicole’s lips. “Yeah, I tried make-up once before and it was a disaster,” Nicole said. “The key thing is, with your lighter complexion, less is more. And avoid dark or bright colors. Softness is key,” Ana said as she put her lipstick back into her purse with a smile. Will smiled. “Hey, guys.” “Hey, Mr. Schue,” a few of the students said in unison. “I’m so happy to see that you guys are in a much better humor than usual,” Will said. “Doing Linkin Park was really therapeutic,” Jaxon said. “It was the perfect outlet for getting out our frustrations,” Lana said. “All the anger and the pain we’ve felt the past few weeks.” Hallie looked at Lana for a second and then down at the floor. “Linkin Park saved us,” Miles said. “No way around that.” “See, William,” Sue said. “If you had of listened to the students sooner, they may not have taken so long to get to this point.” Will rolled his eyes. “Linkin Park was my idea.” “Just saying,” Sue added. “And as much as I love and respect Evan,” Honey said. “R&B depressed me even more. No offense to anyone who really loves it.” “That’s because R&B stands for rhythm and blues,” Will said. “The blues is all about sadness and it can be kind of depressing. But not all R&B is depressing. Some of it is really uplifting and inspiring.” “Like when you guys did Family Affair,” Sue said. “Watching from that audience, I could see just how much that song connected to each of you. You all were smiling genuine smiles. At first, it made me sick to my stomach, but then I realized that I just had lunch at Taco Hut and that your performance actually moved me.” “You guys are gonna be great at Nationals,” Will said. “You’re gonna soar to great heights. Trust me, whether you win or lose, as long as you give it your all and you are happy out, then I’m gonna be proud.” “We made a promise to win,” Bella said. “For John and we’re gonna keep that promise. That’s why I chose the song John wrote for my solo at Nationals. He’s gonna be a part of this.” “Well, I have some good news about Nationals,” Will said. “This year’s theme is Top 100 Movie Songs. They have sent a list from which we can select our songs, so at least we have a place to start as far as a setlist goes. I talked to the officials and we can do an original song. At least two songs must fit the theme and the showcase song, should we make it far, also has to fit the theme.” “So we can do John’s song,” Kevin said. “Excellent.” “We need to start brainstorming ideas for who’s gonna sing what,” Will said. “Actually,” Bella said, raising her hand. “Half of our work is done for us. We have a list to choose from, one song already picked out, as well as who’s going to see it. I was wondering if for Glee Club this week, we could explore heritage.” “What do you mean?” Will asked. “Well,” Bella said. “Kevin, James, and I have to explore our heritage for history class. We’re having a little bit of trouble so I figured that maybe we could brainstorm and work through this is song form.” “Good idea, actually,” Will said. “Maybe you could do songs by artists with the same heritage as yourselves.” “Yes!” Lucas exclaimed. “I have been looking for an excuse to do Selena all year.” “So I take it you guys are all pretty thrilled for this lesson?” Will asked. “Very, Mr. Schue,” Lucas said. “I am literally beside myself.” “Anybody have a song they’d like to do today or do you need a little more time?” Will asked, looking around the room. Rose raised her hand. “Actually, I’d like to go first. It’s only fitting considering the song I chose.” “Come on up,” Will said as everyone began to cheer for Rose. “So, my family is pretty much a little bit of everything and it’s really hard to discern what heritage we have the most of,” Rose said. “One thing is for sure, we’re all redheads. So, to celebrate the heritage I proudly claim, Ginger, I have chosen a song by a prominent Ginger.” Will looked shocked. “I don’t, I don’t th--, I don’t know what to say.” “Hit it!” Rose said, looking at the band. Rose strutted across the choir room, one hand on her hip, and clutching the microphone tightly in the other hand. “Is that someone you used to date?” Rose sang. “Why she's hanging around here, what's her story? Doesn't she know that it’s too late? That the party is over and the car is for me. Why don't u tell her what's been going on? Cuz she seems to be dreaming instead of just leaving. If you don't have the heart to fill her in, then just step aside and let me lay it on the line.” Rose laid over onto the piano, leaning back as she sang. “Cuz you’re mine and tonight you don't revolve around her. You’re mine and this time I'm gonna scream a little louder.” Rose raised up and pranced fiercely across the room. “Don't wanna be like every other girl in the world. Like every other one who wants you. ‘Cause when I see you, something inside me burns and then I realize I wanna come first. I wanna come first. You look at me and I just die. It’s like heaven arriving in my mind and I can’t believe all this jealousy. I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe. But you’re mine and tonight you revolve around me. You’re mine and this time I'm gonna get a little louder.” Rose dropped to her knees and began to pound her fist on the ground. As she continued singing, she laid down on the floor, writhing around like Madonna. “Don't wanna be like every other girl in the world. Like every other one who wants you. ‘Cause when I see you something inside me burns and then I realize I wanna come first. I wanna come first. I wanna come first.” Rose jumped up and began to whip her hair as she sang. “Don't wanna be like every girl who's tried to get you. I wanna be the one who's never sorry that she met you. I wanna come first. Hey! Don't wanna be like every other girl in the world. Like every other one who wants you. ‘Cause when I see you something inside me burns and then I realize I wanna come first. I wanna come first. I wanna come first. Don't wanna be like every other girl in the world. Like every other one who wants you. ‘Cause when I see you something inside me burns and then I realize I wanna come first. I wanna come first. I wanna come first.” “That was so hot,” Kevin said. “That was, wow,” Will said. “A little sassy.” “Am I the only one who thinks Rose is kinda really hot?” Lana asked Ana. Hallie frowned. __________________________________________________________________ Kevin looked uneasy as he stepped into the library. Nicole patted him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Kevin,” Nicole said. “All the words that must in all those books. There’s got to be millions of them. So many words. I’m confused.” Kevin tried to turn around and walk out the door but Nicole grabbed him and turned him back around. “You’ll never find out anything unless you learn to research, Kevy,” Nicole said. “But words intimidate me. Especially the big ones.” “Words can’t hurt you,” Nicole said. “Well the mean ones kids shout at us can hurt. But these words are library words. They’re good words and they make you smart.” “Smart?” Kevin asked, picturing his nerdy self from years before. Kevin swallowed a growing lump in his throat. I do not want to go back to that. Smart equals nerdy and I put that image behind me years before. I will never survive high school. I am happy being clueless and oblivious. “You know what?” Kevin asked. “I’m just gonna go talk to my mom and dad, okay? It’s less painless.” Kevin hurried out the door before a stunned Nicole could even react. She shook her head in disbelief. __________________________________________________________________ Kevin exhaled as he walked into the living room. He looked at his mom, who sat there alone, watching a Spanish soap opera. She blew her nose into a tissue as he continued sobbing. “Mom?” Kevin asked. “Just a second,” Esther Rhodes said, as he kept her eyes glued to the television. “Paco just found out that Maria cheated on him with his long lost, presumed dead evil twin. But in a twist, it turned out that Paco was really Stefano, the evil twin, and she slept with the man she loved so she didn’t cheat afterall. But now, the man she thought she loved for so long was really the evil twin and he’s hatching a plan to kill Paco for real.” Kevin stared at his mother blankly. “Okay then.” “It’s all so sad. The drama.” Kevin shook his head. “That’s crazy.” “What did you want, son?” Esther asked as she turned around. “Actually, I was wanting to know more about my heritage. It’s for school.” “Well, you’re half Columbian on my side,” Esther said. “My family came from Columbia when I was only a few months old to pursue the American dream. Your father was a pool cleaner for a rich man named Fernando Olivera Jr. We didn’t know it at the time, but Fernando was a Columbian drug lord who had fled to America. Now, at the time, my parents were trying to force me to marry Fernando and become his rich trophy wife. I wasn’t in love with Fernando but you have no idea just how much pressure traditional Columbian parents can put you under.” Esther stared off into space as she flashed back to way before Kevin was born. “I don’t love Fernando,” a young Esther told her mother. “My heart belongs to someone else.” The scene changed to Esther standing inside Fernando’s mansion, watching a young man cleaning the pool. He was tall, dark hair, very handsome and toned. “His name was August Rhodes,” Esther said. “It was love at first sight for us and we carried on a secret love affair for a few months.” The scene changed again to Esther and August in the pool together. The only light was from the candles surrounding the pool. The radio that sat on the patio nearby was playing ABBA’s “Fernando.” “I love you so much,” August said. '' ''“I love you, too,” Esther said as she leaned in to kiss August. “There was something in the air that night,” ABBA sang from the radio. “The stars were bright, Fernando. They were shining there for you and me, for liberty, Fernando. Though we never thought that we could lose, there's no regret. If I had to do the same again, I would, my friend, Fernando.” “Woo-hoo,” a girl shouted from near the pool. She clutched a wine cooler tightly in her hand. Esther looked at August confused. “This is my sister, April,” August said. “She’s visiting me for the week.” “Let’s party!” April shouted drunkenly. The flashback ended as Kevin stood there, more confused than ever. “April’s drunken shouting woke Fernando and he came down to the pool, carrying a gun,” Esther said. “He shot at all three of us, but we managed to escape. Fernando yelled death threats into the night and we knew we had to leave the state for our own safety. There was but one choice: return to Ohio with April. And here we are.” “That is the craziest story I ever heard,” Kevin said. “The sad thing is, it’s true,” Esther said. “You can’t write this stuff.” __________________________________________________________________ The next day at school, Lana walked down the hall as Ana joined her. “We really need to talk about when we’re gonna do this,” Ana said. “If you wanna get Hallie back, we need to put this in action and the sooner, the better. It has to be believable.” “I can help but think about how I don’t really condone this,” Lana said. “Relax,” Ana said. “It’s not like we’re using each other. We both are aware of what’s going on, we know it isn’t real, and we know what’s at stake here.” “It still feels wrong,” Lana said. Ana sighed. “Loosen up, Lana. Your mother doesn’t approve of Hallie and you want her to, right?” Lana nodded. “More than anything.” “So, I pretend to date you to appease the bitch. Then, you secretly work things out with Hallie and I’ll make myself look like I’m the biggest bitch ever, allowing Hallie to swoop in and save the day. Poof! Your mom sudden approves of Hallie and everyone’s happy. Well, almost.” “What do you mean almost?” Lana asked, raising an eyebrow. “Natasha,” Ana said. “Ever since Chad accidentally outed her, I’ve been making a full on effort to get her to notice me. Nothing.” “Have you ever tried just flat out asking her out?” Lana asked. “No. Call me old fashioned, but as a more feminine lesbian, I prefer to be courted and asked out.” Lana nodded. “Gotcha. I think.” “So,” Ana said, holding out her hand. “Hold my hand and walk me to class. It will be around the school by this afternoon.” Lana nodded as she took Ana’s hand and walked down the hall. “There,” Lana said. “I still have no idea why we shouldn’t tell Hallie,” Ana said. “Hallie is a good girl,” Lana said. “I don’t want her to have to lie to my mom. Besides, if she found out that Hallie was in on it or that she lied to her, it would make her hate Hallie more. Although it may not seem like it, I’m protecting Hallie, just like I always did.” “Well,” Ana said. “I think your song for Glee Club would be the perfect opportunity to really crank things up a notch.” __________________________________________________________________ Lana and Ana stood at the front of the choir room. Lana wore a blue flannel shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and cowboy boots. Ana wore a red flannel shirt tied up to reveal her stomach, a pair of Daisy Dukes, cowgirl boots, and cowgirl hat. Her hair was put into pigtails and she wore large turquoise earrings. The music began and Ana began to dance around Lana. “Way beyond the city lights, lies a cowboy’s paradise,” Lana sang. “Honeysuckle on the vine. Growing up on Southern time. Love to dance and we love to flirt. Ain’t afraid of a little dirt. We ain’t late for Sunday church. Mama raised us not to curse. Our shorts’ a little shorter 'cause the sun’s a little hotter. Sipping lemonade, while we’re playin’ in the water.” Ana turned her back to the others. She bent over and slowly raised up, running her hand up her leg and then her behind. Miles’ eyes went wide. “Wow.” Breezy shot him a glare. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, ain’t nothing sweeter than us Georgia peaches. Whoa, whoa, whoa, there’s a reason why the boys pick the Georgia peaches. We grow where the grass is green. We got home grown in our jeans. We love country everything, from Alan Jackson to Aldean.” Ana spun around Lana seductively. She grabbed a hold of Lana and ran her hands up Lana’s leg. Lana looked surprised at first, but shook it off and went with it. “Whoa, our drawl will drive you crazy when we wink and call you baby. You don’t stand a chance once you’ve seen a southern lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa, ain’t nothing sweeter than us Georgia peaches. Whoa, whoa, whoa, there’s a reason why the boys pick the Georgia peaches. Oh, ain’t nothing sweeter. It don’t matter where you’re from come on in and have some fun. We’re gonna treat you like you’re one of us, yeah. Whoa, whoa, whoa, ain’t nothing sweeter than Georgia peaches. Whoa, whoa, whoa, there’s a reason why the boys pick.” Lana reached up and ripped Lana’s flannel shirt off, revealing a vintage style t-shirt with a picture of Georgia on it. Ana raised Lana’s flannel shirt above her head and twirled it around. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, ain't nothing sweeter than the Georgia peaches. Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's a reason why the boys pick the Georgia peaches. Ain't nothing sweeter than Georgia peaches.” Everyone was stunned as the song came to an end. Sue and Will looked at each blankly, at a loss for words. “Lana, that was, well uh,” Will said. “Not very you, I’m afraid.” “I think it got the message across,” Ana said as she and Lana walked back to their seats. Hallie sat there, her arms crossed, glaring at Ana. She took a moment to smooth the wrinkles out of her Cheerios uniform. James raised his hand. “Can I go next, Mr. Schue?” Will nodded. “Sure. Go ahead.” James got up and walked to the front of the choir room. “My family is from London and we have a real strong British background. That may explain why I’m--” James thought for a moment, deciding it wasn’t the best thing to say. Jaxon smiled at him, as if he knew what he was about to say. “Anyway,” James continued. “I chose a song by my favorite British artist, The Wanted.” “Ooh, I love them,” Nicole said. “This is dedicated to the love of my life,” James said with a smile. Jaxon returned the smile warmly. “You're in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat,” James sang''. “Someone stole all the air so I can't speak. Now I know the chase is on. I feel as though my time has come. How many times do I fly through your head space? Now it's speeding away from the safe place. Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss, the rush too much and here it comes. When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life I know. I know that it's a little bit frightening. We might as well be playing with lightning.”'' James began tapping his foot to the beat as the rest of New Directions seemed to be getting into the song. “We touch like, like it's our first time. Oh oh, I know that it's a little bit frightening. We might as well be playing with lightning now. Oh oh, oh oh. Just you and me and the coats in the back room Learning things they don't teach in the classroom. Now, you're here, I feel the fear but everything is oh so clear. I've been addicted to you since the first hit. Out of control like a surge of electric. Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss, the rush, too much and here it comes. When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life I know. I know that it's a little bit frightening. We might as well be playing with lightning. We touch like, like it's our first time. Oh oh, I know that it's a little bit frightening. We might as well be playing with lightning now. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh. Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much. Your skin, the touch, the kiss, the rush. Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much. The rush, the rush, the rush, the rush.” James walked over and took Jaxon’s hands. He held them for a moment before pulling him out of his chair to join him. “When your lips touch mine, it's the kiss of life I know. I know that it's a little bit frightening. We might as well be playing with lightning. We touch like, like it's our first time. Oh oh, I know that it's a little bit frightening. We might as well be playing with lightning now. Oh oh, oh oh.” Jaxon smiled as James pulled him in for a kiss. The choir room erupted with cheers. “I love you,” James said. “I love you too,” Jaxon replied. __________________________________________________________________ Bella sat in Emma’s office, looking at her aunt, who was rearranging pamphlets. “So, Bella, is this a visit as my niece or as a student?” Emma asked. “As a niece,” Bella answered. “I have a history and Glee Club project on heritage and the issue is, I don’t know my heritage.” “Ah, I see,” Emma said as she took a seat. “Well, I don’t know much about our heritage, to be honest. But, I do know that your father is Italian.” “Italian?” Bella asked confused. “As in Jersey Shore, GTL, DTF, fist pumping Italian?” “God I hope not,” Emma said with a chuckle. “Or Mob Italian?” Bella asked. “I don’t think your father is in the Mafia either, Bella. Sometimes Italian is just Italian, free of all negative stereotypes.” Bella thought for a second. “Actually, I know of a Italian artist. I had this whole dark phase a few years ago and I was really into Lacuna Coil.” “Dark phase?” Emma asked. “Thanks a lot, Aunt Emma,” Bella said, getting up and giving Emma a hug. “I wanna talk more about this dark phase, Bella,” Emma said. “Sorry, I have to meet Reece,” Bella called as she hurried out the door. __________________________________________________________________ “Hey,” Reece said, as he stood outside McKinley, patiently awaiting Bella. Bella smiled as she walked over to Reece. “Well, I’m here.” Reece smiled. “So how about that movie? Something scary or romantic?” Bella thought for a second. “Something scary. I’m craving an adrenaline rush.” Bella took Reece’s hand and they started to walk toward Reece’s truck, but Bella stopped when she saw Hallie talking to Natasha. “What?” Reece asked as he noticed Bella had stopped. “Shh,” Bella said. “Something’s up. Quick behind the bushes.” Reece looked confused but didn’t question as Bella pulled him behind the large bushes. “So, I know you were my secret admirer,” Hallie said. “And I was wondering, now that I’m free, maybe we could go out sometime.” Natasha smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me. Of course, Hallie!” “Okay then,” Hallie said. “Call me, okay?” “Alright,” Natasha said as she walked away. “Is Hallie moving on from Lana?” Bella asked. “I don’t know,” Reece whispered. “She seemed so in love with her. Then when Lana broke up with her, she didn’t eat for two days.” “I smell something fishy,” Bella said. “And I’m gonna get to the bottom of it.” “You are?” Reece asked, confused. __________________________________________________________________ Bella took to the front of the choir room as the band prepared to play the song she had chosen. As she stood there, she looked at Hallie and Natasha, who were acting cozy, a look of suspicion on her face. “Something about you that makes me feel bad,” Bella sang. “I wasn't there when a thin line destroyed your soul. I searched every corner there's nowhere to hide how I feel. Ignorance, sacrifice. Some days it's harder. Let's face it, it's all about me. Deeply into your own, deep within me. Life's crawling and wasting my days. Another night gone and I know there will be another way. I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye.” Bella watched as Hallie looked over at Lana and Ana, who were holding hands. Hallie took Natasha’s hand. “Something about you will make me stronger. Now I'm aware when a man falls. Rebound, my fault. I search every corner just nowhere to hide how I feel. Ignorance, sacrifice. Some days it's harder. Let's face it, it's all about me. Deeply into your own, deep within me. Life's crawling and wasting my days. Another night gone and I know there will be another way. I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye. deep within me. Life's crawling and wasting my days. Another night gone and I know there will be another way. I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye.” Bella took her bow as everyone applauded. “So I take it you’re Italian,” Will said. “Lacuna Coil is a great Italian band.” “Alright, who’s up next?” Sue asked. “You know, Sue,” Will said. “I don’t think I’ve heard you mutter a single insult all week.” “Oh, they’re still there,” Sue said. “Under the surface, tearing at me like wild hyenas.” Lucas walked to the front of the classroom. “This song is by my idol, Selena,” Lucas said. “We’re both half Mexican and half American India, though we come from different tribes. This song was inspired by this whole situation with Evan. It kills me, having to wait to hold him in my arms again. But, I still have my dreams.” Jaxon smiled his support at Lucas as the band began to play. “Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you,” Lucas sang. “And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too. ‘Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight. Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room, dreaming about you and me. Wonder if you ever see me snd I wonder if you know I'm there. If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care?” Lucas stared straight ahead, thoughts of Evan racing through his head. “I just wanna hold you close but so far all I have are dreams of you. So I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you. Yes I do! I'll be dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room, dreaming about you and me.” Lucas closed his eyes, thinking about to the moment when he and Evan first fell in love. “Corazón,” Lucas spoke. “I can't stop dreaming of you. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. I can't stop dreaming. Cómo te necesito. I can't stop dreaming of you. Mi amor, cómo te extraño.” The scene changed from the choir room to Lucas walking down the halls at Dalton. “Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you. I love you too!” Lucas stood in the doorway of the Warbler common room, watching as Evan joked around with Claude, Chuck, and Wyatt. “Now I'm dreaming with you tonight till tomorrow and for all of my life. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly.” As the song came to an end, Lucas frowned. Evan didn’t even notice him standing there. He was too happy with his new friends. “Evan?” Lucas asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Evan turned around. “Lucas?” “Yeah. I um, was wanting to see you, so I came here. Hope that’s okay.” “It’s fine,” Wyatt said. “Let’s leave them alone.” Wyatt got up and walked out, followed by Chuck. Claude stood there for a moment, looking at Lucas. “What’s up?” Lucas asked. “You’ve been here two weeks and I’ve maybe heard from you three times? We’re dating, Evan, and it’s like I’ve been pushed aside. It’s clear you’re happy with all your new friends.” “I should be going,” Claude said, pushing past Lucas as he walked out of the room. “It’s just hard talking to all of you,” Evan said. “I feel like I let you guys behind a little suddenly. I feel guilt about that. Especially where you’re concerned. But I don’t regret coming someplace where I finally matter.” “You mattered to me, Evan,” Lucas said. “That wasn’t enough,” Evan replied. “Oh, so being my everything wasn’t enough for you?” Lucas asked, offended. “That’s not what I meant. I wanted to matter to everyone, not just you. When in truth, you were one of the two people at that school that made me feel like I mattered.” “I just want to at least hear from my boyfriend every once in a while,” Lucas said. “Is that too much to ask for?” “Lucas--” “I’m late,” Lucas said. “I just stopped by on my way to my dentist appointment. Call me, text me. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Just let me hear from you, okay?” Lucas turned around and walked off. Claude walked back into the common room, his arms crossed. “Lover’s quarrel?” Claude asked. “No,” Evan said. “It was nothing.” “Didn’t sound like nothing. And if you ask me, he sounds a little bit ungrateful for the things you did have together before you came here. And if he really loved you, he’d foster your happiness, no matter if it did separate you.” “Lucas loves me,” Evan said. “But how much do you really love him?” Claude asked. “Because I didn’t see you fighting for him.” __________________________________________________________________ The next day, the Glee Club sat in the auditorium as Jaxon, Lana, and Miles took their places onstage. Jaxon stood high atop a piece of scaffolding, Lana sat behind a drum set, and Miles stood off to the side with a guitar in his hands. The music started up slowly as fog crawled slowly across the stage and upward. Three spotlights came down, focused on each person. Jaxon raised his microphone to his mouth. “Sparkling angel, I believe you are my savior in my time of need,” Jaxon sang''. “Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear all the whispers; the warning's so clear. I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There is no escape now. Now mercy no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember'' the smile when you tore me apart.” Jaxon was pulled into the air from the scaffolding by wires. All of a sudden, lightning flashed and rain began to pour down. Everyone looked at each other, amazed. “You took my heart,” Jaxon sang''. “Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn to real. You broke the promise and made me realize it was all just a lie.”'' A bunch of Cheerios came out, dressed as angels with black wings and black mini dresses began to dance around on the stage. “Sparkling angel, couldn't see your dark intentions. Your feelings for me. Fallen angel, Tell me why? What is the reason? The thorn in your eye? I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There is no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart.” The lightning flashed again as the angels below began to dance more frantically. “You took my heart,” Jaxon sang''. “Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn to real. You broke the promise and made me realize it was all just a lie.”'' Jaxon was hoisted a little higher into the air as a bright light began to shine behind him. When the light died down, Jaxon wore a pair of white angel wings. “Could have been forever, now we have reached the end. This world may have failed you. It doesn't give the reason why. You could have chosen a different path of life. The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn in to real. You broke a promise and made me realize it was all just a lie. Could have been forever, now we have reached the end.” Jaxon was lowered to the ground. The black winged angels surrounded Jaxon and danced around him to hide the fact they were removing the wires. Jaxon stepped forward and they all struck a pose as the rain stopped. “Oh my god,” Sue said. “It was amazing. I felt like I was watching the Black Swan.” Will looked at Sue, questioning her. “What?” Sue said. “I may be mean most of the time, but even I recognize art when I see it!” All of New Directions was on their feet, cheering, as Jaxon smiled. __________________________________________________________________ Kevin walked to the front of the classroom, carrying a boom box. He sat it on the desk as he turned to face the class. “During this week, I explored my heritage with help from my mother, who comes from Columbia. That’s right, I’m half Columbian and I’m proud of it. One of my idols, Shakira, is also Columbian. So, for my project, I decided to perform a song by Shakira.” “Gay,” a kid from the back mumbled under his breath. Kevin pressed the play button and the music began. “Lucky you were born that far away so we could both make fun of distance,” Kevin sang. “Lucky that I love a foreign land for the lucky fact of your existence. Baby, I would climb the Andes solely to count the freckles on your body. Never could imagine there were only ten million ways to love somebody. Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le. Can't you see I'm at your feet?” The scene changed and Kevin was onstage in the auditorium, scenes of different places in the world flashing on the giant screen behind him. “Whenever, wherever. We're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear. Thereover, hereunder. You'll never have to wonder. We can always play by ear, but that's the deal my dear. Lucky that my lips not only mumble, they spill kisses like a fountain.” Kevin pointed at Rose, who was out in the audience. “Lucky that your breasts are small and humble, so I don't confuse them with mountains. Lucky I have strong legs like my mother to run for cover when I need it. And these two eyes that for no other, the day you leave will cry a river. Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le. At your feet, I'm at your feet. Whenever, wherever. We're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear. Thereover, hereunder. You'll never have to wonder. We can always play by ear, but that's the deal my dear.” Rose smiled, blushing slightly. “Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le. Think out loud, say it again. Le ro lo le lo le lo le. Tell me one more time that you'll live lost in my eyes. Whenever, wherever. We're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near and that's the deal my dear. Thereover, hereunder. You've got me head over heels. There's nothing left to fear if you really feel the way I feel.” Kevin smiled, basking in the applause as the Glee Club jumped to their feet. “Way to go, Kevin!” Miles shouted. “Awesome, Kevy,” Nicole yelled. “Alright, Nicole,” Will said. “You had a song you wanted to do?” “Yes, I do” Nicole answered. “As many of you know, I was born in England and moved to America at a young age. I lost my accent, but every now and then, I can feel it coming back. It serves as a reminder that my heritage is deeply rooted in England and I’m proud of that. So, I took a cue from my good friend, James, and I’m also gonna do a song by The Wanted. However, I chose a song that symbolizes moving on from the really low points we’ve had recently. But, I’m going to need all you guys’ help singing it.” Will smiled. “Sounds great, Nicole.” “You guys got those clothes I asked you to bring?” Nicole asked with a smile. __________________________________________________________________ Will and Sue stood side by side, watching as the curtains rose a few minutes later. Nicole stood center stage, dress in a blue dress, a spot light beaming down on her. She stepped forward and grabbed the microphone stand. “Praying won't do it, hating won't do it,” Nicole sang. “Drinking won't do it, fighting won't knock you out of my head. Hiding won't hide it, smiling won't hide it. Like I ain't tried it, everyone's tried it now and failed somehow. So when you gonna let me, when you gonna let me out, out?” “And if you know,” Nicole sang as New Directions walked out and joined in singing. “How do you get up from an all-time low? I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know. How do you get up, get up?” New Directions, all dressed in blue, fell back into position. “’Cause driving won't do it, flying won't do it,” Nicole sang. “Denying won't do it, crying won't drown it out, what you said. When I'm standing on the yellow line, waiting at the station. Or I'm late for work, a vital presentation. If you call me now girl without reservation, I would try to break through.” “But if you know,” Nicole and New Directions sang. “How do you get up from an all-time low? I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know. How do you get up from an all-time low? I can't even find a place to start. How do I choose between my head and heart? Till it ceases I never know. How do you get up from an all-time low?” On the screen behind them, there was an explosion of different colors, flying from all directions like paint being flung all over an large canvas. “A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low,” New Directions sang. “Can you hear me?” Nicole sang. “A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low.” “Can't you hear me?” “And if you know,” Nicole and New Directions sang. “How do you get up from an all-time low? I'm in pieces, seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know. How do you get up from an all-time low? I can't even find a place to start. How do I choose between my head and heart? Till it ceases I never know. How do you get up from an all-time low?” The curtains fell as Will and Sue applauded. Behind the curtain, Lana jogged over to Ana. Ana smiled as she looked up and saw Lana. “So, I guess this is good news,” Lana said. “My mother wants to have you over for dinner.” Ana smiled. “See? The plan is working already.” “And I’m not making the mistake of making homemade fried chicken this time,” Lana said with a laugh. “Great,” Ana said. “See? I told you.” “So I guess the only thing left to make this look genuine is for me to meet your parents,” Lana said. Ana frowned. “Oh, about that.” “What?” Lana asked. “I don’t have parents,” Ana said. “We were in a car accident when I was three and they both died. I live with my grandmother. She’s raised me all my life.” “I’m so sorry,” Lana said. “Alright guys,” Sue said. “Back to work. We have both a prom and Nationals to prepare for." Lana looked at Ana for a moment, sympathetic. THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season Two Episode